gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Myrrah
At various times throughout Gears of War, narration is provided by a female character - the Locust Queen; her voice is heard during the opening cinematic, the death of Lieutenant Minh Young Kim, and the end-game sequence, as well as during split-screen and online multi-player (if playing on the Locust side). Her voice is heard throughout the campaign and several Locust characters mention her. For example, when General RAAM emerges onto the platform on the train, he says "Serve the Queen!" In addition, when Marcus is faced with Boomers, they can be heard gargling "For the Queen!" Throughout the game, Locusts treat the Queen with the utmost respect, dying for her as necessary. The Chain of Command in the Locust Horde is that of a hierarchy, whereby Queen Myrrah is the central leader. She is the only Locust that looks remotely human. Also, for reasons unknown at the moment, she happens to know Adam Fenix. Operation Hollow Storm The Queen was surprised that not only was the Lightmass Bomb detonated but her General, General RAAM, was killed. Nexus and the Inner Hollows were weakened by the bomb, but were able to recuperate. The Lightmass Bomb had two tolls on the Humans, it created Rust Lung and awoken the Locust deity, the Riftworm. So, she had the High Locust Priest, Skorge, use the Kantus Scroll to control the Rift worm to sink Human cities around Jacinto City. While the Locust counterattack was underway. Lambent have been winning the Locust Civil War, that forced the Queen to order daring raids on the surface. Knowing the only way to beat the Humans was to use a page from their book "Adam Fenix's plan", that dictated sinking the surrounding cities of the plateau to get to Jacinto, this would flood the Hollows, and kill the Lambent. For the next 6 months Tollen, Montevado and many military outpost were destroyed by the Rift Worm. But her desperate plans also push humanity against a wall and they soon launch their own counterattack, Operation Hollow Storm. But before Jacinto City can fall, Ilima must be destroyed. The sinking of the city leads to the discovery of the Rift Worm and its destruction. Her plan failed, but Jacinto was sitting on six pillars. In the midst of the second wave of Operation Hollow Storm, both Lambent and COG forces entered the Nexus, leading to the fall of the city and the apparent death of Skorge. With her Palace raided by Delta-One, she escaped on a Reaver. Multi-player Mentions In multi-player, if a downed Locust is revived the Locust who revived him sometimes says, "For the Queen!" Also, similar phrases are spoken by the Locust when a kill is achieved or at the beginning of a round. Whenever the Locust players lose a match in multi-player, the "Queen" can be heard saying, "Perhaps the Locust are not as powerful as I thought," or "Maybe the humans are stronger than I thought.", implying that she may not be of Locust origin herself. However, in the end of an in-game cut scene, she says, 'They do not understand why we wage this war', indicating either that she is Locust, or that she is merely affiliated with the Locust Horde. This does not conclusively prove her identity; she could merely be using the "Royal 'We'". In fact, all of the other Locust have inhuman voices, whereas Myrrah speaks English perfectly, without the guttural familiar to other Locust. This suggests that she might even be human, of an alien species, or perhaps a female Locust that is not a Berserker. Revealed in Gears of War 2, the Queen has a human-like appearance but still refers to Marcus and Delta as "the Humans". Also, despite appearing human, the tentacles attached to her back are visibly moving in a cutscene in Gears 2, confirming that even if she used to be human, she no longer is, however, it is possible, that the tentacles are an artificial part of her clothes (or maybe a kind of a living 'bio-suit'), moving to the gusts of air, when the Queen is moving. In addition the queen is heard at the end of Gears of War 2, suggesting a sequel. Notable Quotes Relation with the Lambent Horde It seems Queen Myrrah has a hatred for the Lambent, seeing them as an "infection" that afflicts the Locust Horde. In Gears of War 2 she planned to sink Jacinto using the Riftworm to flood The Hollow and kill the Lambent Hordes. On a Cut scene before fighting Skorge, she says "You will perish along with the Lambents," addressing Delta team. On a Transmission she explains, "We cannot allow the Lambent to pollute the surface. We must bury their infection here." She has shown a strong intention to eliminate the Lambent Hordes. Video References In Gears of War 2, Adam Fenix, Marcus Fenix's father, is heard talking of how to defeat the Locust Horde once and for all by sinking Jacinto. When Delta Squad finds the Queen, she asks Marcus, "Is it true, you're the son of Adam Fenix?" She adds, "It's a shame you didn't follow his path." Category:Locust Horde Category:Characters Category:Locust Leaders Category:Females